Dérapage en cuisine : a delicious lemon time
by DeliciousContest
Summary: Concours d'OS sur le thème de la cuisine, plus précisément de la préparation d'un repas.
1. Chapter 1

**Dérapage en cuisine : A delicious Lemon time**

**Hors d'oeuvre :** Un repas de famille, une grande fête ou encore Thanksgiving, il est temps de se mettre aux fourneaux. Un couple se voit donner la responsabilité de préparer un repas à l'occasion d'un dîner (quel qu'il soit), sous la contrainte ou non. Une cuisine, c'est rempli d'aphrodisiaques, et qu'ils soient nécessaires ou non importe peu, nous vous demanderons d'inclure un (ou plusieurs après tout) lemon dans votre OS. Celui-ci doit être inédit et le rester jusqu'à la fin du concours. Vous pourrez bien évidemment le publier ensuite sur votre propre compte mais, dans un premier temps, et par soucis d'équité, les OS seront publiés sur ce compte sous un pen-name anonyme, afin que ce soit le contenu et non la popularité de l'auteur qui soit déterminant lors des votes.

**Cuistots :** Tous les couples sont acceptés, du traditionnel à l'original, faites-nous rêver ! Ils peuvent cuisiner ensemble de leur plein gré, ou y être contraints, l'important, c'est que vos cuisiniers partagent un moment de… plaisir intense.  
>Attention, si un couple doit être mis en valeur, d'autres peuvent bien évidemment faire leur apparition, dans un rôle plus ou moins important.<p>

**Recette** : Lemon obligeant, vos OS seront publiés sous le rating M. Un minimum de 4500 (non pas 4000 ni 5000 mais bien 4500 !) mots est requis (hors entête, titre, etc). 3 OS maximum par auteur, un écrit à 4 mains comptant comme une participation pour les deux collaborateurs.  
>Tâchez de limiter vos fautes d'orthographe au maximum, et d'écrire dans français correct; personne n'a envie de lire une recette écrite en SMS.<br>Pourquoi ne pas envisager une bêta-lectrice ? Elle pourra également vous donner son avis sur ce qu'il faudrait améliorer dans votre histoire.  
>Vampires, humains, pastèques pourquoi pas, tous les genres sont autorisés !<br>L'OS devra, quoiqu'il en soit, contenir la préparation du repas, mais pourquoi pas le repas en lui-même par exemple. Et vous pouvez vous attarder plus longuement sur un autre événement que la préparation, ou bien vous contenter de celle-ci.

**Assaisonnement :** Quoi de mieux pour relever un plat que de l'épicer ? Pour pimenter un peu votre séance cuisine, voici quelques mots imposés. Parmi ceux-ci, le jury de Chefs vous demande d'en choisir 10 au minimum, et de les mettre en évidence.

Mots imposés :

Serpillère  
>Patate douce<br>Poulpe  
>Tronçonneuse<br>Oreiller  
>Anthropophage<br>Amphibien  
>Cuisson<br>Dérapage, déraper (ben oui quand même)  
>Mariage<br>Poil  
>Sauterelle<br>Pissenlit  
>Carotide<br>Rat  
>Etoile<br>Déodorant  
>Chandelle<br>Chaussette  
>Subalterne<p>

Bien évidemment les mots seront inclus dans une phrase logique et pleine de sens, et non pas balancés à la va-vite. Le mieux étant de les mettre en valeur...  
>Bonne chance !<p>

**Cuisson :** Le concours (envoi des candidatures) débutera le Jeudi 10 Juillet 2014 à 00:01 (attention hein !) et se terminera le Lundi 20 Octobre 2014 à 00:00 pile ! Toute participation envoyée après cette date ne sera pas prise en compte.

**Dégustation :** Les votes commenceront le Mardi 21 Octobre 2014 et se termineront le Dimanche 21 Décembre 2014 à 00:00 pile ! Le vote se fera par review, en nombre de points (détails supplémentaires au moment de l'ouverture des votes).

**Critique culinaire** : Le jury de Chefs terminera sa délibération le Lundi 22 Décembre 2014 et publiera son avis le Mardi 23 Décembre 2014 à partir de midi (le temps de déguster).

**Titre de meilleur Chef :** Le gagnant du concours aura l'honneur… d'avoir gagné le concours et de pouvoir s'en vanter, puisqu'il aura tous les mérites :o) De surcroît, notre apprenti cuissot se verra attitré la mention « Casserole d'or » par le jury. (Plus de détails sur le "prix" lors de la délibération)

**Un page manquant**e à la recette ? Pour toute question, nous contacter à l'adresse ci-jointe (sans espaces, bien sûr):  
>concours . delicous (arobase) yahoo . fr<p>

**Candidature au titre :** Par soucis d'anonymat, comme expliqué précédemment, nous vous demanderons de nous envoyer votre OS par e-mail à l'adresse suivante :  
>concours . delicous (arobase) yahoo . fr<p>

(N'oubliez pas de bien préciser « Concours Delicious » en objet de votre e-mail)  
>N'oubliez pas de nous faire parvenir votre pen-name d'emprunt (pour l'anonymat) et votre vrai pen-name lors de l'envoi de l'e-mail de participation :)<p>

Veuillez indiquer en entête de votre OS :

**Dérapage en cuisine : a delicious Lemon time**

**Recette :** Titre de votre OS  
><strong>Commis de cuisine<strong> : pen-name emprunté pour l'occasion  
><strong>Cuistots : <strong>couple choisi  
><strong>Grand chef<strong> : disclamer

Et voilà, à vos marques, prêts, cuisiez ! Rendez-vous en Octobre pour déguster les OS.


	2. Chapter 2

L'ouverture de l'envoi des participations à débuté de matin, et vous avez jusqu'au 10 décembre pour nous les envoyer à l'adresse e-mail du concours :

concours . delicious (arobase) yahoo . fr

Nous vous rappelons que vous ne pouvez nous envoyer que 3 OS au maximum !

Les participations de personnes n'ayant pas de compte fanfiction sont bien évidemment ACCEPTEES !


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT !**

Autant l'écrire une bonne fois pour toute plutôt que de le répéter 12 000 fois :p

Voici quelques questions récurantes :

**- Mais du coup, c'est 4500 ou 3000 mots ?** 4500 ! Si JAMAIS votre OS était déjà écrit et comportait un nombre inférieur de mots, on acceptera quand même vu qu'on a fait une erreur... Mea culpa !

**- Le lemon est obligatoire ? Parce que y'en a pas dans un des deux OS...** Oui. Et non. Je m'explique : sans entrer dans les détails, on a eu pas mal de soucis, blablablaaa, et au moment de la date prévue d'ouverture des votes, on s'est retrouvées avec seulement deux OS. Dont un sans lemon (l'auteur nous avait demandé si c'était possible de participer malgré tout). On ne fait pas un concours avec un seul OS, sachant que deux c'est carrément limite aussi. Et au départ, quand on a dit oui, on ne pensait pas du tout relancer le concours. Donc on a accepté. Maintenant, voici notre problème :  
>- Peut-on refuser un OS sans lemon alors qu'on en a accepté un ?<br>- Je (Charlotte) connais assez bien l'auteur du premier OS, et je sais qu'elle déteste écrire des lemons, et qu'elle est très mal à l'aise avec. Mais elle s'est forcée pour le concours. Est-ce juste vis-à-vis d'elle d'autoriser les autres auteurs à ne pas écrire de lemon dans leur OS ?  
>-Une histoire, ça peut être très bien sans lemon aussi. Oui. Je suis la première à le penser. Mais c'est ce qui plait le plus, et ça "pimente" un peu le tout.<br>- Entre nous, dans la plupart des concours, il est demandé un lemon (ou plus). Et puis, ça rajoute une contrainte. Donc la réponse est **OUI**, en définitive. Désolées pour ceux qui sont mal ) l'aise, mais c'est le jeu !

**- Et on a jusqu'à quand alors ?** Là encore, c'est un peu compliqué, vu qu'on a du décaler, et caetera. Donc pour l'instant, c'est jusqu'au 10 décembre. C'est un peu court comme délai, on sait, mais après, on ne pourra plus s'en occuper (fêtes, exams, etc). Donc si JAMAIS il fallait encore repousser, ça serait jusqu'au 17 décembre. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est **PAS** le cas !

**- Le vote par reviews, c'est pas super pratique, si ?** C'est vrai. Mais c'est le seul moyen qu'on ait trouvé pour que les lecteurs ne possédant pas de compte puissent voter aussi. On vous fait confiance pour ne pas "tricher" et voter plusieurs fois, en anonyme, pour le même OS, avec des pseudos différents. On demandera également aux dits revieweurs anonymes d'entrer un pseudo, pour éviter les nombreux "Guest", qu'on ne pourra pas différencier.

**- C'est quand même pas super organisé votre truc, comment doit-on s'y retrouver, nous ?** On sait. On est désolées. On était plutôt très bien organisées au départ ! On a eu des problèmes, personnels, qui nous ont empêchées de nous donner à fond dans la préparation de ce concours. On avait pas DU TOUT prévu de rouvrir ce concours, c'est pour ça qu'on ne s'est pas souciées des incohérence type 3000/4500 mots, vu qu'on avait répondu par MP aux auteurs qui avaient participé. Oui, le délai est court, mais on ne peut pas décaler plus encore. On a une vie aussi à côté, vous aussi, ça facilite pas !

Voilà, si vous avez d'autres question, par MP, par review, ou sur notre page Facebook :)


	4. Les résultats

Bon eh bien, après bien des problèmes, ce concours se termine enfin

!

Tout d'abord, merci au auteurs de nous avoir envoyé leur publications, qui ont toutes beaucoup plu, d'ailleurs les votes étaient plutôt serrés.

Ensuite, merci aux personnes qui ont laissé leurs reviews, soit pour voter, soit pour juste donner leur avis : c'est tellement gratifiant pour les auteurs !

Et enfin, voici les résultats :

1. _L'île d'Esmé_, de **Shirashi** (6 votes)  
>2. <em>Des pancakes au goût de souvenir<em>, de **cullen15000** (5 votes)  
>3. <em>Les palace de tous les délices,<em> de **FolleDuChocolatMilka** (Anonyme) (4 votes)

Bon, il faut aussi rappeler que ce dernier OS a été reçu et publié plus tard que les deux autres, et que certains votes avaient déjà été donnés !

Et donc un grand bravo à la gagnante, et également aux deux autres participantes que nous remercions une fois encore !

Pour les reviews anonymes, les auteurs répondront sans doute sur leur propre publication, puisque maintenant que l'anonymat est levé, libre à eux de le faire :)

Merci encore !


	5. Réponses aux reviews

Voici les réponses au reviews anonymes de **cullen15000** (_Des panecakes au goût de souvenirs_) et de Shirashi (_L'île d'Esmé_) :

**Cullen15000 :** Les organisatrices me donnent l'occasion de remercier les lectrices et revieweuses anonymes. Alors j'en profite, j'ai déjà répondu aux autres reviews après la proclamation des résultats. A noter qu'une petite suite à cet OS figure sur mon profil (c'était la minute « pub »).

** tinkerbell13 :** merci d'avoir voté pour moi bien sur mais surtout d'avoir reviewer et donc fait vivre ce concours…

** Naya :** Merci Naya je comprends ta difficulté pour voter.. mais bon devant une fan de Jalice, je m'incline… je les aime bien mais je suis « Edella » forever J

** noemaie** …. Contente que cela t'ait plu…. La suite demandée est en ligne

** Kapla :** tu n'as pas pu te décider ! mdr … Au plaisir de te retrouver ici ou ailleurs (et cree toi un compte les auteurs seront enchantées d'échanger avec toi )

Pour finir…. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet OS (euh et sa suite) …et j'en remercie les organisatrices du concours qui ont poursuivi leur contest n'abandonnant pas leur idée.

Lire ou écrire sur Twilight reste toujours un plaisir !

Kiss

Nic - cullen15000

.

.

.

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Kapla** : Haha, c'est le problème qui se pose à moi à chaque fois que je lis un Concours d'OS et qu'ilf aut voter. Il y en a toujours plein que j'adore ! Merci merci ! ^^

**Runita :** Ouais, chouette ! Merci :D

**Naya :** T'es sûre que c'est pas juste pour le couple hein ? :p Bon, tant mieux :p Merci beaucoup :)

**Pyramid :** Bon si j'ai bien compris, j'ai reçu des votes uniquement à cause du couple choisi xD Et mais… Pour une fois que c'est le couple Jasper/Alice qui fait pencher la balance :D J'ai l'impression que d'habitude ça porte plutôt préjudice ! Merci ;)

**noemaie :** Merci merci merciiii ! J'adore qu'on me dise bravo :D Ahem…

J'ai également publié ces réponses à la fin de l'OS publié sur mon propre compte, au cas où ^^

**Shirashi**


End file.
